1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, device, and computer readable storage medium for implementing a slot machine game which allows a player to purchase a respin of a reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,835 discloses a system which initially plays like a standard slot machine game, whereupon completion of the initial spin of the reels a player can select a particular individual symbol(s) in an individual box to respin.
A disadvantage to the above system is that the overall payouts of the slot machine must be reduced in order to accommodate the advantage of allowing a player a re-spin.
Therefore, what is needed is a system which allows a player to re-spin without reducing overall payouts while generating additional revenue for the casino.